Cheese Dust
by Determine Artist
Summary: Canada and Kumajiro go to America's house to take him to his birthday party. When they got there, the whole place was cover in cheese dust.


**Author's note:** If you're wondering where got this idea from, I got it when I was eating Doritos on the 4th of July.

I hope you enjoy this story.

**Constructive Criticism is always welcome and so are reviews.**

* * *

It was a hot summer day, the representation of Canada was walking with polar bear, Kumajiro, towards his brother's house. The country was going to take his brother to a birthday party that he and some of the other nations was throwing.

"Hey! Can we stop in the shade? I 'am so hot and thirsty!" The white polar bear complained, in a whiney tone.

The Canadian sigh, then said "Just hang in there Kuji, where almost there"

"I hope so"

* * *

When they got there, the nation knocked on the door, only to find that it unlocked. The country thought it was strange, until he remember that his brother, wasn't the most responsible nation around.

He slowly open the door more. His eyes widen, when looked inside. There was Orange-yellowish colored dust scattered everywhere. On the walls, on the furniture, everywhere you can think had the dust was on it.

"What the hell happen in here and what is this stuff?' Thought the Canadian nation, as he looked, at all the dust, with amazement.

As the country kept on looking, Kumajiro came walking in. The white bear soon spotted the dust, he then sniff stared lick it up.

The nation noticed and quickly pick up his bear, saying "Kumaku, don't eat that, you don't what that stuff is"

"It's alight. It's cheese dust" The snow colored bear said as he looked at his owner.

The Canadian man the bear a bemused look before, placing his complain in one hand kneeling down, taken his free hand, wiped off some of the dust, and lick it from his hand.

The nation was surprised. His polar bear was right. It was cheese dust.

"Why the hell is there cheese dust everywhere?" He thought, before his friend snapped him out of his thoughts.

The bear was asking who he was and asking for water. The country sigh again and then walked towards the kitchen, having his furry friend follow him.

When the Canadian walked into the kitchen, he was shock to see, even more cheese dust scattered everywhere. He hadn't seen that much cheese in one place, since the time America challenged Switzerland to a cheese making contest.

"Man; Al's going to have a lot of cleaning to do, it's he?" The nation questioned.

The white bear then said "Who are you?"

He took another sigh and replied with "It's Canada" As he walked towards the Cheese cover cabinet and gotten out a bowl. He then walked over towards the sink, which had some cheese dust on the handles, filled the bowl with water and gave it to the small bear.

As Kumajiro was he drinking his fill, the nation was cleaning his hands, trying to get the cheese off.

* * *

After the duo finished, the Canadian country then clean the bowl, dry it off, and put back where he found it. They walked around looking for the American.

As they walked, they found more dust, the polar bears paws had turn to a light orange color and the bottom of the nation's shoes turn orange. The country was going to have a hard time explaining, where the color came from.

It wasn't long, before pair heard noises coming from one of the room. They then went to the room. They soon spotted the American and the micro nation, called Sealand; lying on the ground, covered in cheese dust, and some weird-looking machines. That looked like leaf blowers, their hands.

"America! What are you doing and what's with the cheese dust? What is Sealand doing here?" Asked the Canadian.

The American noticed his brother, got up and said "Oh? Hi Mattie! We were just having a cheese dust battle"

The Canadian nation gave his brother a bemused look, before asking "What?" In a questioning tone.

"The micro nation, got up and said" Yeah, You see, I came over, after I visited that jerk face England's house. He apparently barricade himself inside and told me, to get loss, so I came here, when America told that he was waiting for you to take him to his birthday party and asked if wanted to come, so I said yes and waited with him. After a while, we got bored and ate some of America's left over cheese puffs and nacho cheese Doritos"

America then Interrupted "Yeah, I always have Left overs, from movie night" Before letting the child to continued.

"Then I said, I wish there was something fun we could do. So America suggested that have a cheese dust battle. He then made these things" Sealand then held up the house, press a bottom that on handle, and released a fast stream of cheese dust, before pressing the button again and stopping it continued "We then put the left over cheese puff and Doritos into the things, which turn the snacks into dust, and spray at each other. I guess, we sort of got carried away and sprayed everything too. He rubbed the back his head with his hand.

"Yeah, dude you're, we totally did" Alfred said.

The nation and micro nation than Laughed, while the Canadian face palm himself.


End file.
